


Bite Marks

by Ehliena



Series: 100 word drabbles [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin gets in to trouble, Drabble, M/M, Obi-Wan deals with the aftermath, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompted over at tumblr.

Anakin hissed as Obi-Wan pressed an antiseptic patch to another bite mark. This last one was the deepest, meaning it stung more.

“I thought felines were scratchers,” Anakin whined, wincing at the pain. “Not biters.”

“They have teeth for a reason Anakin,” Obi-Wan chided, lifting the patch to inspect the wound. “Of course they’d use them.”

Obi-Wan blew on the wound, an old habit from when Anakin was younger. Anakin smirked.

“Kiss it better?” he suggested.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but proceeded to press his lips to the wound. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Anakin to feel better.


End file.
